character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher (Canon, Animation Rewind)/Lord JJJ
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2C to 2-A | High 1-C '''| '''Low 1B | High 2A Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Animation Rewind/Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000,000,000,000 years Classification: Dream Demon, Meat Dorito Powers and Abilities: 'Shapeshifting , Turning people to stone , Melting Eye Vision , Time Control, Time Stop , Environment Control , Dimension Hopping , Instant Regeneration , Physical Shields, Mental Shields, Black Magic, Body Manipulation , Combustion blasting, Precognition, Mind Reading , Telekinesis , Fourth Wall Awareness , Psychokinesis , Light Speed Levitation , Reality Warping , Physics Manipulation , Danmaku , Immortality , , Portal Creation , Duplication , BFR , Power Nullification via Weirdmaggedon, Time Travel , Teleportation , Size Growth , Possession , Likely Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Referenced that he and likely his soul was devoured by Asriel in an earlier fight) 'Attack Potency: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ '''(He is a four-dimensional reality warper that makes him somewhere in Tier 2, and it is also capable of destroying all reality.The exact size of reality is Unknown, which makes the level of this feat somewhere in Tier 2 too) | High Complex Multiverse Level (Scales to 7D-11D aliens) | Low Hyperverse'(Stated to be a twelfth dimensional being)' | High Multiverse Level (Making a crack in space and time would have destroyed the fabric of the universe ) '''Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Scales to Asriel ) | Immeasurable (he is 12'th demensional being) | MFTL+ '(He stated to be in that level of speed) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+'' | High Complex Multiverse Level | Low Hyperverse | High Multiverse Level''' Durability: Universe Level+ to Multiverse Level+ | High Complex Multiverse Level '''(He took attacks from Dimentio and Asriel, who were supposed to be as powerful as him) Likely '''Far Higher (He received several hits from the Illuminati)'' |''' ''Low Hyperverse ''| High Multiverse Level Stamina : 'Very High (Can fight Asriel for ages) 'Range : Universal+ to Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | Low Hyperversal | High Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscent '(As stated in "Bill Cipher Vs Discord") | '''Extraordinary Genius '(He is more than a trillion years old, he is very smart and knows many things) '''Weaknesses: Can be destroyed by memory erasing abilities or weaponry. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Weirdmaggedon: '''Bill can alter reality into a Weirdmageddon state where the opponent is seemingly unable to move and will be forced to witness highly memetic and cringful videos/animations intending to wear down their durability and sanity. '''Key: '''Bill Cipher Vs Discord '|''' Most of Bill Cipher's battles |''' Disney Vs Nickelodeon |''' '''RICK SANCHEZ vs BILL CIPHER '''Note: This profile is based on what is in Animation Rewind/Rewind Rumble videos, any information displayed on any profile based on Animation Rewind are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Discord Sans Bendy Dimentio Everyone in The Ultimate Cartoon Showdown part 3 Jevil Notable Losses: Asriel Dreemurr Team Undertale (With team Gravity Falls) The Illuminati Doctor Strange Lord English Dora Rick Sanchez Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1